Never Saw It Coming
by theultimatesoccerstar
Summary: Brenda/Sharon: Cops on vacation!


It was dark as Sharon sat on the lounger by the pool. She listened to Brenda and Rusty talk and splash each other and laugh. It was a nice end to the day. She, Brenda, and Rusty had checked in to the Marriott Resort this afternoon, and Rusty was thrilled to have his own room. The island was a beauty. The long stretch of white beaches and the clear water of Marco Island, Florida.

Sharon and Brenda had planned this vacation for Rusty. He had never really been on a vacation so they decided that being as far away from home as possible while staying in the country was best. They had landed in Orlando that morning and then rented a car to drive the four hours to the island. Rusty didn't mind. He'd never been to Florida so the drive was nice. After they'd checked in Rusty had immediately requested a visit to the beach. They all changed. Rusty into swim attire, Brenda into shorts and a light t shirt, and Sharon into capri's and a sleeveless shirt.

They all walked and talked, though it was mostly just Brenda and Sharon walking and talking. Rusty knew all about beaches, but Ricky had recently taught him how to surf and he was eager to test out his new skills in the clear water. They came back up to the resort for lunch at Quinn's and then it was back down to the water.

Brenda was fine wading in with her shorts, but Sharon absolutely refused to go near it. Of course Brenda saw it as a challenge. Sharon let out a shriek as the cold water hit her legs up to her knee. She shoulda seen that one coming. As calmly as she could she waded into the water to knee height and proceeded to tickle the helpless blonde, who had had her back turned to the brunette. Brenda had no choice but to collapse into the water with laughter as her body was assaulted by Sharon's fingers. She was soaked but smiling.

Sharon pulled her out of the water and they went to find Rusty to tell him that they were headed back to their room to change before dinner. Well a quick change had turned into a full on make out session and some heavy petting thanks to Brenda Leigh tackling her to the bed as soon as they were in range. They rinsed off and made it to dinner alive but aroused which had bugged Brenda until Sharon had promised to finish what they'd started that night.

After dinner Rusty had convinced Brenda to take advantage of the vacant yet open pools with him. So she went off to change while Sharon and Rusty went down to the pool closest to their tower. As they were talking at the edge of the pool, Brenda announced her presence by jumping in right next to them. Rusty's laughing only got louder when he realized that Sharon was now soaked and unamused. He and Brenda swam away as fast as they could, while Sharon just got up to sit in one of the loungers by the pool. Sharon watched them enjoy themselves as she wonders just how she should repay Brenda Leigh for her little stunt.

In all honesty she wasn't that mad. But Brenda definitely had laundry duty now. When the breeze from the ocean started to chill the pool the two blondes decided not to risk hypothermia and call it a night. Rusty said good night and said he'd see them at breakfast in the morning. Brenda said don't count on it because Sharon would need to sleep and Sharon elbowed her in the ribs.

Once Sharon had closed their door she turned to Brenda. "You're a real trouble maker, you know that?" Brenda smiled cheekily at her. "Yes. But you're not really mad." "No I'm not." Sharon walked over to Brenda and wrapped her arms around her waist. As Brenda snaked her arms around Sharon's neck, Sharon pulled her closer. She kisses the blonde's forehead, then her nose, then both cheeks, but hesitates at her lips just long enough to see Brenda closing her eyes. Sharon only had one thought- gotcha! She swooped one of her arms under Brenda's legs and lifted her up into her arms. It was Brenda's turn to shriek in surprise. Sharon tried to throw Brenda on the bed but it didn't quite work considering Brenda's vice like grip around her neck. Instead they both tumbled onto the bed, breathless. Sharon resigned herself to the fact that she was not going to be able to repay Brenda tonight for soaking her by the pool. Hours later, with a very content and very naked Brenda Leigh curled into her side, she looked out the window at the stars. She would get Brenda back. Eventually. And she'd never see it coming.


End file.
